Happiest of Birthdays
by AlexisRose84
Summary: John surprises Anna on her birthday. Pure fluff. One shot.


**Happiest of Birthdays**

_Summary: John surprises Anna on her birthday. Pure fluff. One shot_

_Okay, I am not usually a fluff writer, so I don't know how this is. I felt with all the pain I keep putting them (especially Anna) through in my stories, she deserved a happy story-even if it's only a short one. For some reason, their children's names for me are always Jack and Madeline. Enjoy! _

Anna yawned and her eyes slowly fluttered open. _That was the best rest_, Anna thought to herself, slowly sitting up. It was then Anna realized neither of her children had woken her up throughout the night nor early this morning. She looked over to her husband's side of the bed and saw he was gone. Her eyebrows furrowed wondering where he could be. She pushed the covers off of her legs and began to get up. However, she saw a note sitting on the table beside her bed. Anna lifted it off the table and read it aloud.

"Stay in bed and ring the bell when you awake." Anna then saw the bell also sitting on the table. A small smile spread across her lips. She readjusted the covers over herself before ringing the bell as instructed.

"It's ringing, Papa! It's ringing!" Anna could hear her four year old, Jack, yelling excitedly. Anna giggled.

"Ringing!" Two year old Madeline's voice repeated.

Anna heard John's voice mutter something quietly to the children, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Quick footsteps of the children could be heard running down the hallway toward her bedroom and right behind them came the slower steps with the sound of the cane hitting the floor right after them.

"Okay, one…two…" The door opened. Jack and Madeline ran toward the bed. Jack climbed up next to his mother and Madeline reached her arms up for help.

"What are you supposed to say?" John coached the two little ones.

"Oh, Happy Birthday, Mummy!" Jack yelled enthusiastically.

"Birthday!" Madeline agreed.

John walked around to Anna's side of the bed and placed a tray of food in front of her. He then bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Happy Birthday, my darling."

"Oh John, how lovely," Anna replied with a smile.

"Can I have some of your pancakes, Mummy?" Jack questioned, climbing next to his mother and giving her his sweetest smile.

"No," John told him. "I have pancakes for you two in the kitchen." He turned to Anna and gave her a smile. "Enjoy your breakfast in peace. The children and I will leave you alone."

John picked Madeline up off the bed and she immediately rested her head on his shoulder. Jack, however, had already jumped off the bed and had headed to the kitchen to get his pancakes.

"Take your time, your next surprise isn't for a few hours." Anna's eyes widened in surprise.

"More?"

"More," John agreed with a smile. "Come on, Madeline. We need to make sure your brother doesn't eat all of the pancakes Papa made."

Anna grinned, as John shut the door behind him. She was sure she was going to enjoy being left alone with her own thoughts and the plate of delicious food.

-X-X-X-X-

For the rest of the morning, Anna had been treated like royalty. Her tray had been taken away when she was finished and she was told to do whatever she wanted. The only rule was that she had to be dressed and ready to leave the house by noon. Anna wasn't sure what awaited her at noon, but she was excited to learn what it was. During the hours between breakfast and noon, Anna took a long bath and spent time in her favorite chair reading her favorite book.

When noon was near, Anna exited her room all dressed to find John dressed up as well. The children, however, were just in their play clothes. Before Anna could question anything, a knock came at the door. John passed by Anna and opened it.

"Just in time," John said, as Mrs. Hughes (well technically, Carson, but Anna still wasn't used to her new surname after all these years) walked into the room.

"Godmama!" Jack screeched. He ran over and grabbed her hand. "Want to come and see what I have?!"

"Just a moment, love," Mrs. Hughes told him sweetly. "Go and play with your sister. I'll be there shortly."

"Mrs. Hughes, what are you doing here?" Anna questioned with a smile.

"She's here to watch the children for us today," John answered.

"Yes, I'm rather looking forward to spending the day with my godchildren." Since Mrs. Hughes had been more like a mother to Anna in many ways, it had only made sense for her to be named Godmother of their children. She treated them as if they were her grandchildren and spoiled them all the same. "How's your birthday, Anna?"

"Wonderful, truly."

"Enjoy," Mrs. Hughes told her with a smile. "Now, I better get to the children. Have a nice day."

John put his arm out for Anna to grab ahold of his arm. When they reached outside, there was a car waiting for them. Anna giggled in delight.

"A car? You've really thought of everything, Mr. Bates, haven't you?"

"I just thought you deserved a special day, my darling," he said to her, before helping her into her side of the car. Then he got in on the other side. John told the driver where to go and the two of them enjoyed the ease of the ride verses the walk into town.

-X-X-X-X-X-

"Oh John!" Anna stated in excitement. "I have wanted to eat here." John had managed to secure them a reservation at one of the newest and nicest restaurants in town.

"I know," he said knowingly. "I may have had to pull a few strings to get us here," he added with a wink.

They were swiftly taken to their seats and Anna was quick to realize how private their seating area was. The two of them had been sat back into a quiet corner and there were flowers sitting on the middle of the table.

"This is so lovely, John," Anna expressed to John, as he helped her into her seat. When he sat down, he passed a small gift toward her. Anna smiled and shook her head.

"This is all too much, Mr. Bates."

"Not at all," he disagreed. "You are a wonderful wife and mother who takes care of the three of us without any complaints."

"I don't know about that," Anna chuckled. "Should I open this now?"

"Yes."

Anna gingerly untied the ribbon around the small gift. When she opened the box, she was surprised to find a simple, but beautiful necklace.

"Oh," she said, lifting it from the box. "Thank you. Will you put it on me?" John nodded and got out of his chair. He walked around her and helped place it around her neck. Anna held the end of it and smiled again.

"It's beautiful." John had gone back over to his chair just as the waiter brought by their drinks.

The two of them continued to enjoy their rare childfree afternoon with laughter and happiness. Anna had expressed once during dinner that she missed the children, but John reassured her they were having a great time with Mrs. Hughes.

When dinner concluded, their car was not there to pick them up like Anna expected. Her eyes narrowed, but she realized John wasn't concerned. He grabbed her hand and began to lead her through town.

"Where are we going, John?" Anna asked, excited for what was in store next. John paused and turned to face his wife.

"I was thinking we might browse some shops and then stay at that bed and breakfast over there for the night," he told her, pointing to the bed and breakfast.

"But we haven't got our things….and the children…."

"Mrs. Hughes has them until tomorrow. Mr. Carson was going to come and join her this evening. He has a soft spot for children."

"And our things?"

"Already inside," he told her with a wink.

"You're clever, Mr. Bates," Anna said happily.

"I know."

-X-X-X-X-X-

The sun was beginning to set below the buildings. Anna rested her head on John's bare chest and sighed happily.

"Thank you for spoiling me so, John. It's been a wonderful day." John pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her a bit tighter.

"It has for me too, darling. Happy Birthday."

_The End_


End file.
